Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a doctor conducts a medical examination by using a medical image, to find a lesion site or carry out a follow-up, the doctor may observe a plurality of medical images obtained by imaging the same region at a plurality of time points. In this case, to emphasize a region where a clinical condition is changed, an image representing a difference between two three-dimensional images captured at different time points, that is, a temporal subtraction image may be created.
While projection processing is carried out to perform a projection from a certain direction with respect to the temporal subtraction image corresponding to a three-dimensional image, it becomes easier to grasp the region where the change has occurred. At the same time, in the projection processing, the regions where the change has occurred may be overlapped with each other on the projection direction in some cases.
As a technique for producing a differential image, US2002/0118868 discusses a technique for producing a differential image by subtracting one image from another image.